Chillin like a Villian
by Kerstae
Summary: Season 3. Post All Sorts of Caring & Prequel to Aspirin in Aspen and She Would Return or as a simply Season 3 stand alone. LoVe. short afternoon at college with Logan and Veronica as they spend the day having some Fun Fun Fun.
1. Chapter 1

Logan Echolls smiled at the text from his girlfriend Veronica as he pressed the elevator button to his floor in the Neptune Grand Penthouse Apartment where he lived with his best friend Dick Casablanca's. She was the reason he often had to tilt his phone away so others couldn't read it.

 _You're so hot even my panties are falling for you…_

If someone had told him this time last year that he would be this deliriously happy, he'd have laughed in their face. It was hard to believe just a year ago that he was still under the suspicion for murder of his classmate Felix Toomes, that his long-time rival Weevil Navarro and the PCHers had just burned his house down and the love of his life was dating his best friend, Duncan Kane.

Everything had seemed so hopeless back then in his senior year at Neptune High School, his father, A list movie star Aaron Echolls had been arrested for the murder of his first girlfriend Lilly Kane and his mother had taken her life a few short months before.

Now he had graduated, his father was gone, Logan been cleared of all charges and he was enrolled at Hearst College with his girlfriend, the sexy teen sleuth Veronica Mars, daughter of former Neptune Sheriff Keith Mars.

 _Stop being so cute, its distracting._

He smiled as he replied and pulled out his key card. Dick was out surfing with Chip Miller this afternoon so he had the place to himself, or so he thought as he dropped his gym bag on the floor.

"Actually, some rough hot sex and no thinking would nice right about now" Veronica declared as Logan walked into his bedroom and found her kneeling on the end of his bed wearing nothing but her underwear and the striped t shirt from his sociology class.

"Isn't that my prisoner uniform?" he joked, his brown eyes gleaming with interest.

"I don't know what you mean officer… I've been here in this big bed empty bed all by myself…" she pouted as she bit her lower lip and looked at him suggestively.

This role-play idea was going to be very fun if he could like the idea of dishing out some punishment, Tie her up and spank her? Strip her naked? Be the corrupt cop who demands favours from her in return for freedom?

"I've been here all alone… are you going to be the one to make sure I stay on my best behaviour… and I don't cause any trouble?" she smiled, throwing him a prison guards hat.

"Veronica…" he laughed as he watched her slip her hand under her the shirt and fondle her breast.

"Shhhh.. Officer the Warden might hear you… I'm devious prison number 69… it's not like I'm a _bad_ girl or anything… I've just been a little misunderstood… " she said conspiratorially.

"We gonna do this now?" he smiled at her wanton invitation and she nodded eagerly. "If you expected me to be a Sexy Sheriff… things would be getting a little weird" he joked as he picked up the prison guards hat and putting it on as he approached the bed.

"Either way, you get to tie me up and have your way with me…" she told him as she tossed him the handcuffs.

"So the Judge tells me you are supposed to be doing Hard time" Logan said in an authoritive tone as he reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"I've been a naughty girl…" Veronica replied as she slipped a hand into her black panties and touched herself.

"Taking the Law into your own hands I see…" he said admiringly. "If you're going to be bad… at least invite me…"

 _Damn she was so sexy…_

"I was having dirty thoughts about you…" she admitted.

"Did you get my permission to put your hands down your pants?" he said as he grabbed her hips and yanked her towards him. "I think I'm going to have to show you who's in charge" he said as he kissed her hungrily, and put her hands behind her back and clicked the cuffs into place, her eyes widened at the sound.

"Logan!" Veronica protested as he pulled her into his lap.

"That's Officer Logan to you…" he smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed with her on his knee kissed her neck. His arms encircled her waist, holding her against him. "Not that I don't love the surprise… but it's not like you to play hooky.." he murmured against her ear.

"Professor Landry had a meeting… so there's no class today…" she moaned quietly as he nibbled her ear.

"So you thought you'd come over and take advantage of your boyfriend huh?" he teased as he grabbed her ass.

"My panties were soaking wet thinking about you this morning.." she admitted.

"You keep talking to me like that and I am going to rip them off… with my teeth" he whispered, running his fingers along the waistband of her underwear.

"Sorry... Officer Logan…" she said as she nibbled his ear, the heat of her pressed against the length of him.

"You know… when I've had this fantasy… it was usually you doing whatever you wanted to me…" he admitted. "But I do think I like this so much better…" he said kissing her passionately as he leaned back and lay onto his back, her straddling him. He'd been having little variations of this fantasy since he'd first seen her being arrested by Sheriff Lamb over those fake ID's in high school.

She was petite, blond and her sapphire blue eyes held a little bit of devilment in them as she felt his interest straining against the fabric of his jeans pressed into her pelvic bone as he caressed her breasts under the oversized shirt.

"By the way… Officer?" she murmured against his lips.

"Hmmm?" he asked absently as he teased her nipples in his hands, enjoying the feel of the beautiful women curl against him.

"I've hidden the key to these cuffs somewhere in your room, and I'm not telling you where they are unless you interrogate the information out of me…" she said kissing him slow and deep. "By any means necessary"

"I'm guessing there are some rules though" he chuckled.

"Of course... and my Safe Word..." she said as she trailed kisses along his throat. "Is **_Harder_** "


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica gasped, blushing helplessly as Logan gripped her thighs tightly and continued to tease her with his tongue; she was completely at his mercy. The Hearst Prisoner T-shirt she was wearing had been lifted up behind her neck so her pert breasts were showing, but without the keys, he hadn't been able to undress her completely. Veronica's hands were still cuffed behind her back as she sat on her knees on the bed straddling his face, her ankles trapped beneath his broad shoulders while he worked her up into a heart pounding frenzy, her breath quickened as he increased his licks against her clit, making her cry out. She squirmed in pleasure but he held her firmly in place.

"Logan…" she pleaded _._

 _I can't take much more…_

When she had first dreamt up their little roleplay exercise she hadn't thought that he would use the opportunity to seduce her as slowly as this… usually Logan gave into her need to have him inside her but he wouldn't relent… he was determined to drag out their foreplay this afternoon. He coaxed her to that sensational mind-shattering edge and couldn't hold back anymore, colours erupted exploded as she felt like she was falling, anchored only by the feel of his arms around her hips as his hot mouth sent her spiralling into bliss.

Encouraged by the erotic response Logan didn't stop, he half-groaned, half-growled in gratification against her delicate folds as she continued to gasp breathlessly, her body trembling as the aftershocks pulsed through her. A sheen of sweat gathered on her forehead and she tried to wriggle her hips away from him as the air abandoned her lunges yet again and she orgasmed in rapid succession for the fourth time. Her body jerked against his mouth and she could feel him smiling as he chuckled, he loved the sight of her lost to her instincts as she got lost in the physical pleasure. This was so incredibly intimate and it was one of the few things that would really make her blush, and damn she was so fucking cute when she blushed like that, not just in her cheeks, but almost with her whole body, like he could see the heat and desire rising underneath her beautiful pale skin.

Logan had received a noise complaint from the hotel management a few weeks ago from the guests staying in the room next door, Veronica had been mortified and had refused to let him do this again at all but now she was at his complete mercy. This always felt like more of an accomplishment to have her climax this way for him, it took more work and he knew from her own confession, that no one else had ever driven her wild with need this way before. He was competitive and he loved to play this game to outdo himself from his last performance.

He felt her toes curl and she began to tremble again as he intimately kissed her clitoris and she rewarded him with her little mewls of delight. She was almost thoroughly exhausted by the time he helped her to allow him to sit up beside her as she collapsed onto her side panting. She was so wet and ready for him now.

"You… complete…" she said accusingly, her blue eyes glaring at him but before she could continue he gave her a searing kiss, his lips silencing her as he reached to unfasten the belt of his jeans and slid them off. He was enthralled by the wanton needy creature curled beside him on the bed.

"Not done yet Sugarpuss…" he promised as he grabbed hold of her hips and hauled her against his body, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, cupping her petite breasts in his hands. He couldn't stop the rough cry from ripping from his throat as she sank onto his length, a sheath of silken heat. Their gazes tangled for a few breathless seconds as she adjusted to the sensation of him filling her, stretching her before he slowly began to thrust upwards, he was larger in this position as she sat in his lap and rocked her hips against his pelvis. She trembled again as her clit grazed against him and she rested her head on his shoulder and Logan held her closer, pounding into her. The rhythm was passionate, molten, consuming. Veronica cried out again, biting down on his shoulder and he felt her pulsating around his shaft as his movements swept her off into euphoria.

"Again?" he chuckled.

 _This had to be some kind of personal best…._

They had barely even started, they had an entire afternoon. He watched her toes curl again and rocked her gently against him while he slowed his movements to give her time to recover. She sat back and looked at him through the cascading blond hair that fell around her face.

"Tired?" he teased and she whimpered as the feel of him still deep inside her while she quivered around him sent her over the edge again.

 _He should think about getting those cuffs off her soon…_

"Where's the keys?" he asked softly as he gently kissed her forehead, cupping her face.

A slow impish grin played on her lips and her blue eyes held a mischievous glimmer.

"Veronica…." He warned as he grasped hold of her hips again.

"Sorry Officer… this girl ain't no snitch…" she taunted.

"That how we are going to do this?" he smiled as he increased his thrusts again, delving in deeper this time and she nodded. By the time she was ready to confess he was stifling her words with soft, hot, drugging kisses and she wriggled her hips in a silent invitation as she lay on her back.

"The silver box in the bathroom…" she panted as his fingers played with her, she was desperate to get the cuffs off to touch him now.

"Keys?" he asked and she nodded again. "Good to know… but… I didn't hear the Warden mention anything about Leniency…" he teased as he rolled her onto her side and lay down beside her, pulling her hips against him until they were almost spooning. Her heart raced in anticipation as he teased the tip of his cock against her wet pussy. "I mean… I could lose my badge for inappropriate relationships with an inmate…" he said as his fingers glided along her clit, making her writhe.

"I promise… I'll be a good girl Officer Logan…" she gasped as he delved deeply into her, burying himself to the hilt. He knew she wanted her hands free to explore his skin, to dig her nails into his shoulders as she lost control but he was having so much fun having her all to himself.

 _God she was so tight…_

"I'll take that under advisement" he panted as he thrust into her over and over again, his fingers playing with her clit in time to his movement. He gasped as he increased his pace, tension building, she was clenched tightly around him again.

"Logan.." she cried out as she twitched against his shaft as he lost control and climaxed at the same time.

"Alright… Inmate 69… time for your shower" he teased as he kissed her shoulder.

"Officer! But what if I drop the soap?" she said in mock horror.

"Oh God…. Please _please_ drop the soap…" he chuckled as he picked Veronica off the bed and carried her to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

(Song for this Scene Majid Jordan - Her)

There were worse things on Heaven and Earth to be hooked on but Veronica Mars was not one of them, and Logan was sure by now that he was a completely and utter addict. There were no 12 step programmes for the high he felt when their chemistry exploded like this. He'd always been a bit of a man-whore through his years at Neptune high school… he'd been more than a little guilty of using sex with countless girls to self-medicate when alcohol and drugs couldn't quite take the edge off, but nothing… not even the rush of taking on a killer wave or crashing down a mountain on his snowboard could quite match the feeling he got when he was with her.

He gasped as her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him in closer while her pussy clamped around him, the warm water running over their bodies, her petite body was shiny and full of suds from when he'd taken his time to lather her into a frenzy before he'd began to fuck her against the cold tiles in his shower. He'd lost count of how many times she'd climaxed in his arms now, but each time turned him on more than the last.

She moaned against his mouth and captured his lower lip, sucking gently on it for a moment, her fingers threading through his wet hair, he drove himself into her deeper, his fingers gripping her ass in his hands. There had been something so raunchy about her roleplay idea this afternoon, she'd never seduced him like this before, their sex life was still something relatively new and he was loving every new development, the way she was just opening herself up to him.

He'd been in love with her since Junior year but they'd not slept together until this summer before College. He'd taunted her during their break up in Senior year about not knowing what she had been missing… Logan had only been half right. He'd had no idea what he'd been missing either… he had always imagined she'd taste like heaven. Now he knew.

She arched her back into his thrusts and he felt her nails in his shoulders, he rotated his hips a little, taking slower but deeper thrusts and she shivered.

 _That's it Bobcat…_

He'd never known a woman so passionate, she never held back. They'd been in the shower for almost 45 minutes now and he was beginning to lose his grip on her as she met his hips as she rocked against him.

"Veronica…" he rasped, he was so close to the edge now. She'd teased him with her mouth until he was practically begging for her to uncuff him from the shower rail.

"Saying my name there Screw… whatever would the Warden say?" she purred as she kissed his neck.

"That I shouldn't be giving you so much of my Wood?" he teased.

 _Damn he was nearly ready to lose control…._

Perhaps he should be a little worried about how familiar they were with prison lingo, but it did make for great dirty talk.

"Ohh… well when your done _Boss_ … I want some Nosh" she whispered as he stilled against her. She was doing her best to try and drive him wild.

 _Fuck even her voice was sexy…_

She nibbled on his earlobe and the sensation drove him over the edge and he shuddered as he came, holding her against his broad chest, her nipples were hard and slippery as they tickled his skin.

"I think you win this round…" he conceded as he cupped her face and kissed her, her blue eyes sparkling in amusement. Carefully he withdrew from her and put her on the ground again and she giggled as she rinsed the soap from her blond hair. His heart was still racing and his muscles ached a little.

"I'll let you rest…" she teased, nibbling his nipple playfully.

"Hey! you want me to put you in Solitary?" he joked.

 _And I thought I had endurance…_ Logan mused to himself as he got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, opening the large Neptune Grand Bath sheet and inviting her to curl up into it. The bathroom was considerably colder than the hot shower they were just getting out of. He held her curled up in his arms and felt his stomach growl. She always made him work up such an appetite.

"This was fun.." she admitted as she towel dried her hair.

"It's always fun… this… was just kinky" he corrected as he stared at the proper Sheriffs issue cuffs. He didn't even want to ask where she had gotten them from.

"A girl needs her conjugal visit…" she jested as she squeezed his buttocks.

"A girl is being very Handsy if she expects her boyfriend to get dried to order room service" he scolded playfully.

 _Gods he loved her._

"Good luck focusing on your sociology assignment without thinking about this afternoon" Veronica teased as she picked up the Hearst Campus Prisoner T-shirt she had been wearing.

"And there was me thinking you wanted me to knuckle down more and go to my classes…" he said kissing her neck.

 _I won't even be able to watch NCIS the same after this…_

"Would it still be weird if **_I_** was the Sexy Sheriff?" she asked picking the prison officer cap off the sink worktop.

"As long as you take me to the Bone Yard.." he told her.

 _Damn she was adorable in that cap…._

"You have marshmallow scented body butter?" Veronica asked as she picked up the small tub from the counter and raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

"Yeah… it reminded me of your shower gel" he admitted sheepishly. He'd kept a small tub of it ever since their break up before the beginning of senior year, but he wasn't going to admit that.

The shower gel that Wallace Fennel her best friend had bought her for a joke at Christmas last year… and again for her birthday. She'd often taken it to school in her gym bag. Veronica opened the small pot and traced a scoop of the lotion down his bare chest, massaging it into his sculpted torso. He had an amazing body, his strong arms were one of her favourite things about him, he made her feel so small and delicate, but he was always gentle and loving with her.

Logan chuckled and scooped at a few fingers of the lotion out of the pot himself and dropped the towels, rubbing the ointment into her shoulders and pulling her closer, turning her around to kiss the back of her neck while he took another two fingers full and massaged the scented lotion into her breasts while she gasped when he captured her hardening nipples again.

 _Okay… maybe one more round with her sitting on the edge of the sink counter top before he called room service…_


	4. Chapter 4

Logan lay exhausted on the bed and watched as Veronica slipped into his Neptune Grand Hotel Bathrobe and went into the living room to collect the room service they had ordered. His bed was a tangled mess of sheets and the floor was littered with his discarded clothes and towels, he could still smell the marshmallow body lotion on his skin mixed with her feminine scent. She had surprised him this afternoon, and she'd kill him if she knew he was putting off doing his Economics assignment due tomorrow and blowing off his Mass Com class tonight so he could keep enjoying their time together.

He couldn't suppress the grin from spreading all over his face as he caught her dipping the largest piece of the watermelon into some natural yoghurt and taking a bite before she could even get the trolley all the way to the bedroom. For such a petite slip of a woman, she was insatiable and he couldn't quite identify what it was about her unguarded moments like this made something deep inside him growl _mine_.

He shifted over to make more room on the bed and watched as she tried her best to avoid spilling the coffees and the food on the tray as she navigated her way around the shoes and items on the floor to reach him.

"Last year working at Java really paid off huh?" he teased as he lifted the coffees and set them on the night stand.

"If I'd known this is what I was training for I'd have started in sophomore year" she joked as she took another bite of her watermelon.

"Here…" he smiled as he wiped a bit of yoghurt off the side of her mouth with his thumb and licked it off. "Were you saving that for later?" he teased.

"You are just jealous of everything touching my lips that isn't you…" she jested playfully.

"Naturally" he agreed pulling her closer for a kiss but she stopped him by putting a strawberry in his mouth instead. "You are so sexy when you feed me"

"You think everything is sexy" she accused him.

"Only when it's done by you" he corrected as he reached to undress her from his bathrobe.

"Professor Haldon is at the Hearst Alumni banquet this evening by the way... so you don't have to go to class" she smiled as she shrugged her shoulders out of the robe as he kissed her neck.

 _Busted._

"Checking up on my schedule huh?" he joked.

"Just making sure I had you all to myself… my dad's at a book signing in Weller, the publishers from the Tribune are trying to get him a follow up novel on Woody Goodman" she explained. She could sleep over tonight… a rare treat. He loved waking up with her.

Logan sighed, he would have to confess…

"I have an assignment for Economics class…" he admitted, as he picked up a grape and ate it.

"So get your computer… I was in FBLA… we could do it together while we have food, and then… you are _mine_ " she warned him.

"You are going to help me cheat?" he joked. "That's so… dishonest of you"

"I'm not… but Inmate 69 is a very naughty girl…" she said as she dropped the robe onto the floor and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Rule-breaker.." he gasped as she straddled his hips.

"Hot Fuzz…"she retorted as she grabbed the squirty cream from tray and put a line along his torso.

"Delinquent" he replied as he closed his eyes when he felt her tongue flick across his nipple, he could feel the heat of her pressed against his erection.

 _God he really was an addict… he wanted her again…_

She sat up, her eyes widening in surprise at the feel of his interest pressing against her inner thigh.

"What can I say? I'm a man…" he laughed as he watched her blush again, his hands resting on her hips. Her hair was tousled and she bit her lip, she looked so tantalising, innocent and he was transfixed. Her heart thumped erratically under his scrutiny.

Veronica glanced down at the man beneath her and felt the desire unfurl in her belly, she really couldn't ever get enough of him, the intensity of this fire between them scared her sometimes. He had this power to make her lose herself completely when she was with him. They could spend so long getting wrapped up in one another she forgot sometimes where she ended and he began.

 _He was dangerous._

It reminded her of a line in a book she'd read once. Good boys go to Heaven but bad boys bring Heaven to you and Logan Echolls… was the definition of Bliss… a double edged sword… he was a Bad boy with a Good heart.

 _One day it could be Heaven… the next it could be Hell._

He sat up slowly and cupped her face, pressing his lips to hers and that's when she knew that she truly was in trouble. She loved this man… he consumed her… even the Devil was once an Angel.

His fingers caressed her cheek while he kissed her sinfully, it was seductive and wordlessly she raised her hips as he moved below her, positioning his shaft against her until she sank onto the length on him and he began to thrust inside her. The rapture building was heady and his strong hands gripped her hips as she felt him fill her, gasping.

She'd been fighting this connection between them for so long… but she'd always known that he was the only one who ever got her worked up. The attraction between them was combustible, she couldn't help the soft, breathy moans from escaping as he increased the pace, urging her to fall off that precipice. Some silent dialogue passed between them as she looked into his fathoms-deep brown eyes, their worlds colliding in a shattering explosion as she clasped him tightly. He shuddered beneath her, a rough cry ripping from his throat as he climaxed. Some indecipherable expression crossed his face and she felt unaccountably self-conscious and nervous.

She looked thoroughly bedded and sexily dishevelled, it made him feel insanely possessive.

 _She was His…._ He was the only man who should ever get to see her look this way…

She made some caveman part of himself scream _Mine_ …

He didn't just want tonight with her… he wanted every night with her… he wanted every morning with her too.

It was when she gave him a long lingering deep kiss that Logan knew for sure…

He was going to ask her to marry him.


End file.
